Not Strong Enough
by blackriddlerose
Summary: So this is my first song fic, dont know if the song fits them in everyone elses opinions, but i think i did a good job. Anyway the song that inspired this is called Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. enjoy.


**"I'm not strong enough to stay away**

**Can't run from you**

**I'd just run back to you**

**Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame**

**You say my name but it's not the same**

**You look in my eyes**

**I'm stripped of my pride**

**And my soul surrenders**

**And you bring my heart to its knees"**

_Gajeel couldn't help it. He found himself searching for the mop of blue hair whenever he entered the guild. He needed to see her and make sure she was safe. He found himself sitting as close to her as possible without attracting the attention of others. Whenever she was in town, he made sure he was close enough to her to hear her voice and smell her musty old book mixed with ink smell, just so he knew she was all right and not attracting trouble. _

_He would watch her when he thought know one was looking and when her eyes would meet his, his heart would skip a beat. Those brown eyes full of care and concern for him would melt his iron shell that guarded his heart. She could with just a look, bring his heart down to its knees so it could look her in her eyes and scream I love you. _

_But we would fight it with all he had. She deserved better than him._

**"And it's killing me when you're away**

**And I wanna leave**

**And I wanna stay**

**And I'm so confused"**

_He would watch her pick a job and leave with her pathetic team. It killed him to see her go, knowing that she might get hurt and he wasn't there to protect her from the world. To pull her into his arms and shield her away from the pain while he took it all himself. He could never sleep well when she was gone. He would just lay awake and debate whether or not to hunt her down and protect her, or to stay and believe in her and the strength he knows she has. _

**"So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain**

**And I know it's wrong**

**And I know it's right**

**And even if I tried to win the fight**

**My heart would overrule my mind**

**And I'm not strong enough to stay away"**

_He knew it was wrong to want her. He stapled her to a tree and scarred her with his old guild mark. He caused her physical and emotional pain and he laughed at it. Laughed with evil joy. _

_But he saved her a bunch of times too. That's counts for something he would tell himself. _

_His mind and heart were constantly at war. Do I deserve her or not? He would always ask himself that, but he could never answer it. _

_Then he realized he was a man that went on instincts, he didn't listen to his mind. His heart was winning the war, and he rushed to find her before his mind gained the upper hand and he lost his nerve_.

**"I'm not strong enough to stay away**

**What can I do **

**I would die without you**

**In your presence my heart knows no shame**

**I'm not to blame**

**'Cause you bring my heart to its knees"**

_The dragon slayer sped through town trying to find Levy before she left on her mission. He caught a whiff of her scent and veered a sharp left, narrowly affording running into some one. He thought about Tenrou Island and how afraid he was when he thought he wouldn't make it in time to save her. He was afraid she would die, and he didn't know what he would do if she did die. When he was with her, he didn't feel like a bad guy that everyone saw him as, he was innocent and happy, and freed from the pain of his past. _

**"There's nothing I can do**

**My heart is chained to you **

**And I can't get free**

**Look what this love has done to me"**

_He rounded the last corner and caught up to Levy. Well actually he didn't catch up to here, he rammed into her. They fell to the ground with an 'oomph' and a yelp of surprise from Levy. Gajeel smothered Levy in his arms and screamed the four words (i love you levy) that his heart had been screaming for a long time now, a stupid, blissful grin plastered to his face as he for the first time in awhile felt free from his conflicting emotions. The war was over and he was free from the pain it had brought with it. And he knew that there was no going back now. His heart was chained to her and he didn't mind one bit._


End file.
